Pasión Italiana
by MaRiA-SaMa076
Summary: Abandonada por su novio y por su familia después del nacimiento de su hijo. [Adaptacion]


**Pasión italiana by Maria-sama66**

_**Argumento: Abandonada por su novio y por su familia después del nacimiento de su hijo, una noche las fuerzas de Hinata Hyuuga llegaron a su fin y perdió el conocimiento en mitad de la calle, Naruto Namikaze, presidente de las Industrias Rasengan, fue testigo de la escena desde el asiento de atrás de su limusina.**_

_**Naruto insistía en que Hinata se quedara en su lujosa casa hasta que estuviera recuperada por completo, para convencerla no dudó en ofrecerles a ella y a su hijo todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar. Con lo que no contaba era con que la dulzura de Hinata, y al mismo tiempo la indiferencia que le provocaba su riqueza, fueran a conmover tanto su corazón. **_

_**Incluso comenzó a imaginar cómo sería convertirse en su marido.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

CUANDO Naruto Namikaze oyó por fin que se abría la puerta del apartamento, sonrió levemente y se puso de pie. Shion se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Oyó una serie de carcajadas y un susurro urgente que procedía del recibidor, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Evidentemente, su prometida había acudido con una amiga. Aquel era el problema con las sorpresas. Por su propia naturaleza, se podían volver contra uno. Debería haberla avisado que podría volver a Londres un día antes.

Tras dejar a un lado la fantasía de llevarse a Shion directamente a la cama para compartir una apasionada velada, Naruto atravesó el espacioso salón para anunciar su presencia y entablar una cortés conversación con las recién llegadas.

Sin embargo, el recibidor estaba vacío. Había un par de zapatos turquesas y unas mallas de raso negro sobre la moqueta. Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño, ya que sospechaba que su prometida volvía a estar ebria. Mientras se preguntaba si iría a interrumpir un intercambio de intimidades entre amigas, Naruto se dirigió al dormitorio. Se había acercado con la intención de llamar a la puerta, pero no fue necesario. Estaba abierta de par en par y lo que vio le pareció tan escandaloso, tan increíble, que la mano se le quedó helada al ir a realizar el gesto.

Medio desnuda, Shion estaba besando a... otra mujer, también medio desnuda. Naruto, paralizado en el umbral, las miró atónito, como si sus azules ojos se negaran a creer lo que estaban contemplando. Empezó a decirse que estaban bebidas, que estaban tonteando... Tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba en el apartamento y estaban gastándole una broma de pésimo gusto. Sin embargo, las dos mujeres estaban abrazadas y el sedoso cabello de Shion se mezclaba con los oscuros mechones de la otra mujer. Cada vez que se tocaban, lo hacían con la inconfundible ansia de los amantes. Durante un instante, Naruto se sintió físicamente enfermo. Shion, su mujer, su amante, su futura esposa...

En aquel momento, Shion se echó hacia atrás, mientras emitía una profunda y sensual risa, con su hermoso rostro ruborizado por la excitación. Fue entonces cuando las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de que alguien las estaba contemplando desde la puerta. Naruto reconoció a la otra mujer. Se trataba de una tal Shizuka. Era una de las amigas de Shion, otra modelo y también la compañera de otro hombre...

Durante una décima de segundo nadie se movió ni habló. Shion y Shizuka lo miraron, boquiabiertas. Entonces la morena lanzó un ahogado grito de horror y salió huyendo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Tras dar un portazo, echó el pestillo.

—Cielos... qué susto me has dado... —susurró Shion, subiéndose el vestido para cubrirse los hombros desnudos. Tenía el rostro pálido y frío como el mármol y sus maravillosos ojos lavanda brillaban con una febril ansiedad—. Por favor, no debes sacar una conclusión equivocada de lo que has visto, Naruto...

—¿Una conclusión equivocada? —le espetó él, lleno de furia. La incredulidad inicial había dejado paso a la rabia.

—Solo estábamos jugueteando. No seas tan conservador sobre... Shion se fue acercando a él poco a poco, con las manos en tono suplicante. Naruto no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Shion Terumi, la top- model famosa en el mundo entero, la mujer a la que adoraban las cámaras, la que llevaba un anillo de compromiso que Naruto le había dado... Su belleza nórdica y unas interminables piernas la habían convertido en una leyenda dentro del mundo de la moda.

—De acuerdo, seré sincera contigo —añadió, en un tono desesperado—. Te estaba echando de menos terriblemente y, de vez en cuando, me gusta variar...

—¿Variar? Lo haces sonar como si no fuera nada más que...

—¡Y no lo es! ¡Es solo sexo! —lo interrumpió su prometida, mientras le agarraba las poderosas manos que él, para contener su rabia, había convertido en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. No es nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte, ni siquiera nada en lo que debas pensar porque, si no te gusta, te juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Naruto dio un paso atrás para soltarse de ella. Solo era capaz de ver una imagen: Shion, medio desnuda, abrazada y excitada por otra mujer. ¿Solo sexo? Se sentía traicionado y sobre todo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado: se sentía como un estúpido.

—Lo entiendo... Te sientes sorprendido y furioso y lo siento —prosiguió Shion, cada vez más desesperada al ver que Naruto no respondía—. ¡Lo siento mucho! Te compensaré...

—¿Con qué? ¿Sugiriéndome que me una a vosotras?

Shion lo miró. De repente, sus ojos lavanda adquirieron una expresión de alivio.

—¿Te gustaría eso, cariño? —le preguntó, con voz seductora.

La furia y el desprecio recorrieron el cuerpo de Naruto al oír aquella sugerencia. Si Shion no hubiera sido una mujer, la habría golpeado contra la pared.

—Tienes el tiempo justo para recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí —le espetó—. Yo me ocuparé de cancelar los preparativos de la boda.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —replicó Shion horrorizada—. ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

Naruto se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio. Mientras tanto, Shion no le perdía paso y le suplicaba constantemente que se calmara y se pensara lo que estaba haciendo. Ya en el recibidor, se interpuso entre la puerta y Naruto para evitar que este se marchara.

—¡Si se lo cuentas a la gente, arruinarás mi carrera! Naruto se limitó a agarrarla y a apartarla de su camino. —Dios mio... No se lo diré a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes perdonarme? Shizuka no significa nada para mí. No es como si ella fuera otro hombre o que yo estuviera enamorada de ella. Te quiero a ti, Naruto...

¿Que lo quería? ¿Lo habría querido alguna vez o acaso era la enorme riqueza de Naruto lo que más la había atraído? Él recordó que Shion tenía gustos muy caros, que superaban incluso lo que su poder adquisitivo le permitía. A la semana de que Naruto la hubiera pedido en matrimonio, le había presentado una numerosa serie de facturas que debía y le había dicho que era un desastre con el dinero. Naruto se había sentido impresionado por su sinceridad y, poseído por un sentimiento de protección, le había cancelado las deudas sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Naruto se concentró de nuevo en el presente y se soltó de Shion. Entonces, sin mirar atrás, salió del apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor. Entonces, levantó una mano y vio cómo esta le temblaba. De repente, la furia volvió a apoderarse de él y, tras apretar de nuevo los puños, golpeó con gran agresividad la pared. El dolor se abrió paso a través de todo su cuerpo. Sintió por fin el dolor que tanto se había negado a creer. Había amado a Shion, la había amado con todo su corazón y había querido casarse con ella.

Ella le había asegurado que aquello solo había sido sexo. ¿Acaso no había sido él suficiente para satisfacerla? Evidentemente no.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, sus guardaespaldas se pusieron de pie para recibirlo, completamente sorprendidos de que hubiera vuelto a bajar. Sin embargo, Naruto no les prestó atención y salió al exterior. Allí, aspiró el aire helado de la noche antes de cruzar la calle para acercarse a su limusina. ¿Habría estado Shion pensando en otras mujeres cuando los dos estaban en la cama? ¿Habría fingido el placer? ¿Habría sido fingido el ardiente deseo que había mostrado cuando hacían el amor? ¿Habría sido todo ello parte de un astuto plan para cazar a un marido rico? ¿Cómo podría haber sabido tan poco sobre una mujer con la que había estado casi dos años? —Le sangra la mano, jefe. ¿Se encuentra bien? Naruto se miró la mano. Estaba muy contusionado y los nudillos le sangraban. Entonces, su mirada se encontró con la de Kakashi. El hombre, que era el jefe de su equipo de seguridad desde que Naruto era estudiante, lo conocía demasiado bien. —Sí... No obstante, no sabía cuándo volvería a sentirse normal. Él, Naruto Namikaze, multimillonario, miembro de una de las familias más antiguas y más orgullosas de Italia y la fuerza impulsora detrás de Rasengan Industries, una de las empresas más grandes y de más éxito del mundo. Por primera vez en sus veintinueve años de existencia se sentía humillado y rebajado como hombre.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle aquel fiasco a su madre? Kushina Uzumaki estaba, literalmente, contando los días para la boda de su hijo y estaba ansiosa por tener a su primer nieto entre sus brazos. Era una mujer enferma, tullida por la artritis y debilitada por una serie de enfermedades. Cada semana que sobrevivía era casi como un regalo de Dios. Ya no había boda, ni la posibilidad de tener un niño que llenara su vida, ni una alegre nuera que alegrara su aburrida existencia...

Naruto no había reconocido nunca antes la realidad de su situación, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una esposa.

«Shizuka no significa nada para mí... no es como si ella fuera un hombre...». Las insidiosas palabras de Shion hicieron que Naruto apretara de nuevo los puños. No, no podía perdonarla, ni por el bien de su ardiente libido, ni por el de una madre a la que adoraba. Shion, la mujer que había amado más allá de lo que creía posible, había resultado ser una completa decepción. Había creído que conocía a su prometida completamente, pero no había sido así. De hecho, no podría haber elegido peor si se hubiera decidido a casarse con una completa desconocida. Visto lo visto, le daría lo mismo si se pusiera a pedirle que se casara con él a la primera mujer con la que se encontrara...

Tras soltar una amarga carcajada ante aquella idea tan alocada, Naruto Namikaze se sirvió una buena copa de coñac del bar que había a su disposición en la limusina.

Hinata estaba hambrienta, aterida de frío y muy asustada. Eran casi la una de la mañana. Todavía le quedaban por delante la mayor parte de las largas horas de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando? Le dolían la espalda y las piernas y la visión se le estaba empezando a hacer borrosa por el cansancio, pero ¿dónde podría encontrar un lugar seguro en el que pasar la noche?

Había estado sentada en la estación de trenes durante la mayor parte del día, cambiando de asiento con frecuencia para no atraer la atención de ningún empleado, hasta que los gritos de dos gamberros la habían obligado a refugiarse en el cuarto de baño. Mientras había estado refrescándose un poco, le habían robado la chaqueta, en la que estaba su monedero. La había dejado confiadamente sobre el carrito de Menma.

No podía denunciarlo ante un policía, sobre todo cuando le podrían hacer preguntas incómodas o pedirle una dirección. No había nada que hacer. Podía dar por desaparecido su monedero, que contenía las últimas libras que le quedaban. Era otro revés más, como los otros muchos que había sufrido desde su llegada a Londres, siete meses atrás.

Se detuvo para comprobar que su hijo de siete meses estaba bien tapado frente al frío aire de la noche. Entonces, tembló violentamente y tocó las dos bolsas de plástico que contenían todo lo que poseía en el mundo. Se consideraba una perdedora y una fracasada. Ni siquiera había conseguido colocar a su Menma bajo el más humilde de los tejados y cuidarlo como su pe- queño se merecía. Estaba caminando sin rumbo, sin hogar y sin dinero, casi como una mendiga...

Solo veinticuatro horas antes, había tratado de armarse de valor para enfrentarse a sus problemas. Había ido a los servicios sociales para denunciar que su casero había tratado de irrumpir en su habitación dos veces durante la noche y que se sentía aterrada.

—Nunca antes hemos tenido quejas sobre él —le había respondido la empleada, fríamente—. Si no regresa al alojamiento que le hemos buscado, se considerará que ha renunciado a tener un techo deliberadamente. Le aconsejo que se lo piense muy bien antes de cometer ese error, dado que tiene un hijo del que preocuparse. La informaré a la trabajadora social que lleva su caso de que está teniendo problemas...

—No, por favor, no haga eso —le había suplicado Hinata, aterrorizada de lo que podría suponer aquella entrevista en lo que se refería a su hijo. Tal vez le quitarían al niño o lo darían en adopción. La última asistente social con la que había hablado había terminado por perder la paciencia cuando Hinata se había negado a darle el nombre del padre del pequeño. Sin embargo, Obito le había dicho que si se atrevía a decirle a alguien que él era el padre de Menma, se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

Aquello era algo de lo que la propia Hinata se arrepentía. Había destrozado la vida de sus padres quedándose embarazada fuera del matrimonio. Cuando les había contado que esperaba un hijo, su padre había llorado, una visión que Hinata nunca olvidaría mientras viviera.

Al recordar aquellos momentos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba acercándose a un cruce de caminos. Tampoco se percató del resplandor de los faros de un coche que se le acercaba por la derecha...

Cuando el carrito de su hijo bajó repentinamente el bordillo hasta el asfalto, se sorprendió y trató de controlar la sillita. Entonces, el chirrido de los neumáticos al frenar la alertó del peligro en el que Menma y ella estaban. En décimas de segundo. Hinata tiró del carrito para apartar a su hijo, poniendo en peligro su propia vida para salvar al niño. Desgraciadamente, el mismo esfuerzo le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Sintió una explosión de dolor en la base del cráneo y luego una oscuridad absoluta fue apoderándose de ella.

En aquel momento, Naruto Namikaze saltó de la limusina.

—¿La hemos golpeado? —le preguntó a Kakashi, que había salido del vehículo tras él.

—No —respondió el hombre, colocando el carrito en un lugar más seguro—. No la hemos golpeado... el chófer la vio antes y ya había aminorado bastante la marcha. Sin embargo, esa mujer empezó a cruzar sin mirar y se cayó...

—Llama a una ambulancia, una privada de la fundación. Será más rápido —le ordenó Naruto.

Entonces, se agachó al lado de la pelinegra y le tomó el pulso. Cuando descubrió que seguía viva, respiró aliviado, a pesar de que la piel de la mujer se mostraba demasiado fría

— No está muerta —añadió, para que Kakashi, que había vuelto a la limusina, pudiera escucharlo. A continuación, se quitó su americana y la cubrió suavemente con ella. Fue en aquel momento cuando vio el rostro de la mujer por primera vez—. Dio mio... ¡Pero si es casi una niña!

Naruto tuvo que admitir que se trataba de una niña muy hermosa. Tenía una delicada estructura ósea y cabellera color azabache que le rodeaban el rostro. Con su vibrante color solo conseguía acentuar su extremada palidez.

—¿Qué está haciendo con un niño en la calle a estas horas de la noche?¿Viste lo que hizo por ese bebé? Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para salvarlo a él.

—Probablemente sea su madre, jefe —sugirió Kakashi mientras colgaba el teléfono tras hacer la llamada de teléfono—. Es deprimente, pero hoy en día hay cada vez más niñas que se quedan embarazadas.

Naruto miró a la joven. Efectivamente, podría tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, pero parecía tan inocente, tan virgen... Además, no llevaba ninguna alianza. En aquel momento, Kakashi se inclinó para retirar la americana que Naruto había colocado sobre la joven.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él.

—He sacado su abrigo del coche, jefe. Le dará más calor. No hay razón alguna para que usted también enferme de neumonía.

—Yo estoy bien. Ojalá pudiéramos meterla en la limusina... —dijo Naruto. En aquel momento, el niño empezó a llorar—. Iruka, tú eres un hombre de familia, reconforta a ese bebé un poco... —añadió, refiriéndose a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Entonces, volvió a colocar la americana sobre el abrigo para suministrar a la joven un poco más de calor—. Está helada...

—¿Menma? —susurró Hinata, de repente. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, pero había reaccionado heroicamente al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo

Naruto se inclinó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos, eran de un color perla.

—Su hijo está bien. Quédese quieta. Ya viene de camino una ambulancia... —No puedo ir al hospital... ¡Tengo que cuidar de Menma! —exclamó Hinata, al tiempo que sentía que el hombre que le había hablado con un acento tan musical le impedía incorporarse del suelo.

Ella lo miró, mientras el desconocido se dirigía a otra persona a la que la joven no podía ver.

—¿Has llamado ya a la policía?

—No, por favor, a la policía no... —suplicó Hinata—. ¿Es usted el tipo que estaba en el coche? —añadió. El hombre asintió a modo de respuesta—. No necesitamos ni una ambulancia ni la policía. Me encuentro bien. Me tropecé y me caí. Solo perdí la consciencia durante un segundo... eso es todo...

—¿Tiene familia... un novio al que pueda llamar en su nombre? —le preguntó él. —No. —Tiene que haber alguien. Un amigo, un pariente... ¿no? —No tengo a nadie —insistió ella, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Naruto la estudió. No era de Londres. Tenía un pronunciado acento que no podía localizar. Sin embargo, decidió que aquello podía esperar. Lo primero era lo primero.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veinte. No quiero que venga la policía... ¿me oye?

De nuevo, trató de incorporarse, a pesar del fuerte mareo que la envolvía. Si la llevaban a un hospital, la policía pediría a las autoridades que se hicieran cargo de Menma y le asignarían unos padres adoptivos. Cuando lo consiguió, sintió que se tambaleaba y que un fuerte brazo le rodeaba la espalda. —Deben darle atención médica. Le prometo que no la separarán de su hijo.

—¿Cómo puede prometerme eso?

Al fin llegó la ambulancia, entre un estruendo de sirenas y de luces. El equipo médico se bajó inmediatamente y obligaron a Naruto a apartarse. —¡Menma! —exclamó Hinata, cuando se la llevaban en una camilla. —Yo la seguiré al hospital con él —le aseguró Naruto. —No lo conozco de nada...

—Pero nosotros sí que lo conocemos a él —le aseguró uno de los enfermeros—. No se preocupe. Su hijo estará completamente seguro con este caballero.

Agotada por el esfuerzo, Hinata se limitó a asentir.

Mientras la ambulancia se alejaba, Kakashi le dio a su jefe su americana. —Tenemos el nombre y la dirección de un testigo. Deberíamos declarar ante la policía solo para estar seguros... —sugirió Kakashi.

Naruto se sentía completamente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento que le había hecho a aquella muchacha para aplacar la ansiedad que sentía sobre su hijo. Entonces, se acercó a la sillita y contempló al pequeño. En un nido formado por colchas y mantitas y bajo un gorro de lana con una borla en lo alto, se adivinaban los enormes y asustados ojos azules del pequeño. —Encárgate tú de esa declaración. Yo llevaré a Menma al hospital. —Yo podría ocuparme del niño y de la declaración —le aseguró Kakashi—. No ha dormido más de una hora desde que salió de Nueva York.

Naruto recordó que, en realidad, aquella noche no había planeado dormir en absoluto, aunque por razones muy diferentes. Se dio cuenta de que aquel inesperado incidente le había hecho olvidar el resultado de su inesperada visita a Shion. Decidió olvidarse de aquel desgraciado incidente y se inclinó para sacar al pequeño de la sillita. El niño se puso rígido como una roca. —Prefiero cumplir mi promesa.

Tras meterse en la limusina, vio como el resto de las posesiones del niño se introducían en el coche, lo que incluía dos desgastadas bolsas de plástico. Una se volcó y de ella salió un biberón. Al verlo, el niño empezó a patalear con alegría. Entonces, lanzó un gritito y extendió una mano en dirección al mismo. —Tienes hambre... De acuerdo.

Naruto rebuscó entre las bolsas y encontró un paquete de galletas, pero nada líquido. Sin embargo, al niño no pareció importarle y rápidamente empezó a mordisquear el bizcocho con sus dientecillos.

Naruto estuvo muy ocupado hasta que llegaron al hospital. Descubrió que juguetear con los hijos de sus amigos con una madre muy cerca no tenía nada que ver con ocuparse de un bebé por sí solo. Con la ayuda de un vaso de agua y una botella de agua mineral aplacó la sed de Menma, aunque los dos se mojaron de pies a cabeza en el intento.

Cuando Naruto salió de la limusina a la entrada del hospital, no presentaba un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre. Iba manchado de pies a cabeza con migas de galleta y partes de la tela de su traje estaban empapadas de agua. Además, la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo sentir los primeros efectos de las consecuencias del cambio horario.

Kakashi trató de sustituir a su jefe en el cuidado del niño, pero a Menma no pareció gustarle, por lo que se agarró frenéticamente al cabello de Naruto.

—Si no le sonríes, no le caerás simpático —dijo Naruto, con voz cansada, mientras se colocaba al pequeño sobre el hombro—. Es muy nervioso.

La recepcionista lo saludó casi como si fuera un miembro de la familia real y lo acompañó al cómodo despacho de su superior para que esperara allí. Inmediatamente, llegó una enfermera para hacerse cargo del pequeño.

—Necesita comer... y otras cosas —le advirtió Naruto, mientras el pequeño se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. El miedo que parecía adivinarse en el llanto del niño resultaba enternecedor.

Pasó una hora antes de que Tsunade Senju, la directora médico del hospital, acudiera al despacho para informarlo del estado de la paciente.

—Creo que esta noche ha salvado dos vidas, señor Namikaze —le dijo la Doctora Tsunade—. Esa muchacha tiene los primeros síntomas de hipotermia. Lo mejor que le pudo pasar esta noche fue caerse delante de su coche. El pequeño y ella podrían haber muerto antes de que amaneciera...

—Noté que no llevaba abrigo, pero supuse que hubiera llegado a su casa antes de que el frío pudiera haber hecho estragos en ella.

—Ella en realidad, estaba pensando en pasar la noche vagando por las calles... No tiene casa. ¿Sabia usted eso? —le preguntó Tsunade. Naruto, frunció el ceño, muy sorprendido—. Tendré que llamar a la trabajadora social que haya de guardia, aunque siento muchos remordimientos por hacerlo. Esa joven está aterrorizada de que le quiten al niño, aunque no creo que eso sea muy probable. Sin embargo, no pude convencerla de lo contrario. —¿Cómo están?

—El niño está perfectamente, pero la madre es otro asunto. Es solo piel y huesos. Necesita comer bien y que se la cuide. No muestra señal alguna de abusar de las drogas o del alcohol, lo que dice mucho en su favor. Por su acento, creo que debe de ser de Somerset... —¿De Somerset? —Sí, eso creo, aunque podría estar equivocada. Lo que importa es que la señorita Hinata es una joven de pueblo y que no tiene ni idea de cómo sobrevivir en una ciudad como Londres. Me imagino que por eso está en ese estado... —¿Hinata? ¿Es así como se llama? ¿Podría ir a verla? —El hospital es suyo señor Namikaze...

—No, pertenece a la fundación Namikaze, no a mí personalmente —la interrumpió Naruto, muy secamente.

Hinata estaba tumbada en su cómoda cama, observando atentamente la elegante habitación a la que la habían llevado. Le parecía un sueño, pero no lo era. El pequeño Menma estaba a pocos metros de ella, en una cuna que le había llevado una enfermera. La amable mujer también le había dado de cenar y le había cambiado de ropa. El niño estaba profundamente dormido, caliente, seguro y bien alimentado. Al pensar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, avergonzada de su propia incapacidad como madre. Su hijo se merecía estar caliente y bien alimentado en todo momento.

En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que la solución a su situación había estado llamando a la puerta durante muchas semanas, pero ella se había negado a enfrentarse a la verdad. Menma tenía que ser lo primero. Había sido muy egoísta. ¿Qué madre tendría a su hijo en la calle a altas horas de la madrugada? Tenía veinte años y, aunque había dejado de estudiar antes de tiempo, no era tonta. Finalmente estaba aceptando lo inevitable.

—Si entregas al niño en adopción —le había dicho su madre—, podrás volver a casa con nosotros. No consentiré que hagas sufrir más a tu padre, Hinata. Hiciste lo que no debías y ahora estás pagando las consecuencias. Si decides quedarte con el niño, solo te esperan penalidades...

A lo largo de aquellos meses, Hinata había comprendido la verdad que había en aquellas palabras, a pesar de que en un principio le habían parecido completamente despiadadas. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que Obito haría un hogar para ellos en Londres, que querría a su hijo tanto como ella y que se casaría como le había prometido. Sin embargo, nada de eso había ocurrido.

Menma viviría mucho mejor si alguien lo adoptaba. Le rompería el corazón, pero era una crueldad quedárselo cuando no podría suministrarle lo que el pequeño se merecía. No le quedaba elección. No podía ganar lo suficiente para hacer que le cuidaran al niño ni para una casa en condiciones. Ni siquiera con el dinero que le daba el Estado le había ido mucho mejor después de que una enfermedad la obligara a dejar su último trabajo. Todo lo que había poseído alguna vez se había transformado en dinero o se lo habían robado. Había llegado el momento de hacer lo más adecuado para Menma. Así, su hijo tendría dos padres que lo cuidarían y una casa decente. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse en el camino de su hijo cuando ella tenía tan poco que ofrecerle?

En aquel momento, entró de nuevo la enfermera con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—El señor Namikaze va a venir a visitarte. ¡Qué suerte tienes! —¿Quién?

—Naruto Namikaze. El hombre que estuvo a punto de atropellarte con su limusina.

—¿Una limusina? ¿Namikaze? ¿No es ese también el nombre de este hospital? —preguntó Hinata, algo confusa. No sabía si era una limusina, pero recordó que aquel hombre viajaba con un montón de gente.

—Este hospital forma parte de la Fundación Namikaze. Es una organización benéfica creada por el señor Namikaze. Solo aceptamos a pacientes locales cuando se trata de una emergencia —le explicó la enfermera—. Nuestros enfermos vienen de todos los lugares del mundo para operarse de dolencias que no pueden tratar en sus países de origen. Es la fundación la que cubre los gastos. El señor Namikaze es un filántropo muy famoso. ¿De verdad que no has oído hablar de él?

—No. Tampoco me di cuenta de que fuera una limusina.

—Tal vez tampoco te hayas dado cuenta de los ojos tan hermosos que tiene —prosiguió la enfermera, en tono de broma—. Eso por no mencionar el resto. Naruto Namikaze está de muerte y está tan bueno como para comérselo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Naruto se detuvo al escuchar aquella retahíla de cumplidos y levantó una ceja con exasperación. Entonces, tras llamar ligeramente a la puerta, entró.

Al ver que entraba, Hinata se ruborizó, como si hubiera sido a ella a quien hubieran sorprendido hablando en aquellos términos. Rápidamente, la enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, al contemplar al hombre que se acercaba lentamente a los pies de su cama, estuvo completamente de acuerdo con las palabras que tanto la habían avergonzado. No había visto en toda su vida a un hombre más atractivo. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Las palabras de la enfermera no habían sido una exageración. Alto, fuerte, con un rostro de orgullosos pómulos, estrecha boca y pronunciada mandíbula, aquel hombre era la pura esencia de la masculinidad. Al mirarlo a los ojos, que eran de un azul cielo, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba prácticamente desnuda bajo aquel camisón de hospital.

Aquellos hermosos ojos aparecían flanqueados por unas espesas pestañas. En aquel momento, su mirada parecía estar fija en la boca de Hinata. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse tras un segundo, ella recibió de nuevo el impacto de aquella intensa mirada y, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó cómo se sentiría una mujer al sentir aquellos labios tan masculinos sobre los suyos... —¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó él.

—Bien —susurró Hinata, aterrorizada de que él se diera cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella—, pero tengo una ligera conmoción cerebral. —Lo sé— respondió Naruto Namikaze, mientras se acercaba a la cuna del pequeño Menma. A pesar de que trató de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata no pudo apartar la atención de él. Medía más de un metro ochenta, con un físico espectacular—. Menma parece estar perfectamente.

—Sí... es una cuna muy bonita y muy cómoda —musitó Hinata.

—No debería haber estado en la calle a esas horas con Menma —dijo él, levantando la mirada para fijarla de nuevo sobre ella. —Yo... lo sé.

Naruto sintió que la joven se estaba sonrojando tanto como si fuera una colegiala. Aquella falta de artificio le resultó muy emotiva. Aquellos enormes ojos perlas eran como ventanas que revelaban la tensión que sentía.

Tenía un cabello sorprendente. En aquellos momentos le caía en hermosa melena casi hasta la cintura y brillaba bajo la escasa luz como si fuera bronce. Era tan delgada que casi se fundía con la cama. Notó cómo los redondeados pechos se apretaban contra el camisón del hospital, la prominencia de sus pezones, visibles incluso bajo la barrera del algodón. Eran unos bonitos pechos...

Al tener aquellos pensamientos, su cuerpo lo sorprendió con una repentina erección. Ni el cansancio ni las emociones de la noche habían logrado suprimir sus instintos más básicos.

—Voy a ocuparme de Menma... de verdad —prometió Hinata, desesperada porque aquel hombre tuviera mejor concepto de ella—. En cuanto salga de aquí.

—Necesita descansar durante unos días —respondió Naruto—. Mañana, vendrá a verla una mujer. Nadie va a organizar nada en contra de su voluntad, pero creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que necesita ayuda de un profesional en estos momentos.

Hinata sintió que los músculos del vientre se le contraían con una fuerte sensación de alarma, que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto.

—Los dos estaréis bien —le aseguró él, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Durante un momento, recordó aquel pensamiento tan alocado que había tenido unos minutos antes de que Hinata se cayera delante de su limusina. Ella era, efectivamente, la primera mujer con la que se había encontrado después de abandonar a Shion.

Menos mal que no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para casarse con una completa desconocida. Después de todo, por muy joven que Hinata Hyuuga fuera, era ya una madre soltera. A pesar de ser un hombre que se enorgullecía de su abierta mentalidad, su educación italiana, tan tradicional, le había imbuido ciertos valores de los que no podía desprenderse fácilmente.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
